


#Not Dead

by 9KLR2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Infinity War Spoilers, Fix-It, I reject your reality and substitute it with my own, If Rowena McLeod can do it, Infinity War can kiss my ass, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Loki is really hard to kill, Magic, So can Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: There is no way that bloody space grape could kill Loki that easily. Loki is resilient AF. Here's a fix it to hopefully ease the pain.





	#Not Dead

Thor collapsed against his brothers’ lifeless body. Drowning in pain too strong to comprehend. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. The last of his heart had been ripped from him. After so many years, he’d had his brother back, only to lose him in less than a day.   
Thors’ face was hidden against his brothers’ chest, so he didn’t see the green gold glow emanate from Lokis’ eyes. Was to far gone in grief to feel the charge of magic energy that filled the air.  
What made him look up was the sickening crack of bone as Lokis’ neck snapped back into place. Loki’s eyes opened as he gasped and gulped air. His voice raspy as his healing magic continued to repair his damaged throat, he choked out, “I fucking hate that purple bastard.”


End file.
